With the development of thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) devices, the competition of liquid crystal products has become more and more fierce, and various manufacturers begin to develop new technologies to occupy the market. The technology of gate driver on array (GOA) integrates a gate driver on a glass substrate to perform the function of panel scan. Due to its low cost, low power consumption, narrow border and other advantages, it has gradually become a new research direction of manufacturers. In the development of GOA technology, most focus on the research of driving circuits to solve problems of large-size and high-resolution applications.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view of a TFT in a GOA area provided by a related art, and FIG. 2 is a schematic view of I-V characteristic curves of a certain selected TFT in the GOA area provided by a related art. For the properties of the amorphous silicon TFT itself, as long as there is a voltage difference between the gate and the source/drain for a long time, the I-V characteristic of the TFT is changed, that is, the drain current ID drifts under the same gate-source voltage VGS. For the GOA area, in practical applications of using the amorphous silicon TFT, the gate-source voltage is kept at a low level and the source-drain voltage is kept at a high level for a long time, which will affect a charging state of pixel resulting from the drift of a scan driving voltage output from a scan driving circuit, thereby affecting the display effect of liquid crystal panel, for example, a phenomenon of residual image may appear.